The Smell of Death Part II
by FaithinBones
Summary: First Pelant went after Brennan. Now he's going after Booth. He should have stopped while he was ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, a little explanation is needed before you continue. I wrote the first 12 chapters of this story before the season finale of Bones aired. I had no idea what was coming; but, I had planned for this story to pick up with the ending of season 7 and then tell a story between season 7 and season 8 with chapters 13 and onward based upon what happened in the season finale. The first 12 chapters I wrote can be found in my story "The Smell of Death". This is the sequel. All you really need to know before you start reading this is that a body was found in Bedford County, Pa and Booth, Hodgins, Daisy and some FBI techs were sent to bring it back to the Jeffersonian.

I am giving you fair warning that the fluffy part of this story is done. The rest of this story is going to be very dramatic. At least for a little while. I might move this story later on to family/humor depending upon how far I get with this story. I know some of you will probably quit reading this story because of this turn of events and I just want you to know, "I understand." I plan to be past most of the angsty part by chapter 11 or 12.

This is a B&B story; so, this story will have a happy ending. It's how I roll.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Tuesday and the body had been at the Jeffersonian for two and half days. Cam had finished her autopsy, taken skin, hair and blood samples and had started running DNA tests. The very badly decomposed body had been given to Wendell and Daisy so that they could clean up the bones and remove all of the flesh. The bike and the travel bag had been handed over to Hodgins. Once the skull was cleaned of flesh, Angela would be given the opportunity to do a facial reconstruction. Everyone was doing their job and they were confident that they would have an identification of the body in the next day or so.

During the autopsy, Cam had determined that the victim had died of a broken neck. She had decided to let Wendell and Daisy clean up the bones and then let them corroborate her initial cause of death. She felt that the victim had been dead for about four to five days. Cam knew that the victim was male and approximately 46 years old. He seemed to be in excellent health and he wasn't suffering from any wasting diseases. What puzzled her was the fact that the victim had been found with a mountain bike and a travel bag and yet the victim was a parapalegic. There was no way he had ridden the bike found near his body.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had gone over the bag looking for fingerprints, human hair and DNA. He hadn't found anything. He had removed each item from the bag very carefully and much to his disappointment, he didn't find anything useful. All of the clothes appeared to be new and never worn. The pair of shoes were clearly new also. Those shoes had never stepped on soil. He had checked the snacks and water bottles and again, he hadn't found any fingerprints. A little exasperated, Hodgins had finally extracted the bike trail map and had very carefully opened it. Opening it had been the first real clue that what they had pointed to murder. When Hodgins had opened the map, he'd become speechless. Staring at it, he realized this was going to be bad. Placing the map down on a table in his office, Hodgins had taken a few pictures, checked for fingerprints and then once he was confident that there wasn't anything like that to be found on the map he left the map open on his table and went in search of Cam.

Finding Cam in her office, Hodgins asked, "Have we got the DNA results back from our victim yet?"

Shaking her head, Cam said, "Not yet. Why?"

Feeling a little weird, Hodgins said, "Has Angela finished the facial reconstruction yet?"

Frowning, Cam said, "Not yet. Don't make me ask why again."

Biting his lower lip, Hodgins said, "I need to show you something in my office."

Standing up, Cam ran her right hand nervously down her skirt. She didn't usually consider herself the nervous type; but, Hodgins was doing everything in his power to make her very nervous. Walking towards his office, Cam felt a little disconcerted.

Walking into Hodgins office, Cam followed Hodgins over to a table against the back wall. Hodgins, stopping next to the table, crossed his arms and refused to look down. Cam, curious, walked over to the table and looked at the map lying on top of the table.

Seeing the bright red letters written on the map, Cam put her right hand to her mouth and said, "Damn it."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "That's what I thought. We need the DNA tests done as soon as possible."

Staring at the map, Cam said, "Don't tell Dr. Brennan or Booth anything yet. It will just stir them up. We can wait until the DNA tests are back, it won't be that much longer. I'll go and check with Angela and see if she's done with her reconstruction yet. Hodgins, I, uh, let me go talk to Angela then we'll see."

Looking back down at the map, Hodgins said, "This is Pelant. I know it is."

Nodding her head, Cam walked across the room and out of Hodgins office. Walking down the hallway towards Angela's office, Cam was feeling a little sick. She didn't know how Pelant was doing what he was doing; but, she knew that it was being done.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had finished putting the finishing touches on her facial reconstruction and was running it through the missing person's database. So far, she hadn't got any hits and was thinking about other options when Cam came into her office.

Smiling at Cam, Angela said, "I'm running the reconstruction through missing persons now."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Try the FBI database and then military."

Folding her arms across her chest, Angela said, "Why, what do you know?"

Pursing her lips, Cam said, "Hodgins found something that may point to the fact that the victim has either worked for the FBI in the past or may have been in the military."

Puzzled, Angela asked, "What kind of evidence? What did he find to make you think the victim was a FBI agent or in the military?"

Curious Cam looked at the face Angela had come up with for their victim. Startled, Cam stared more closely at the facial reconstruction and said, "I think I know him."

Stepping closer, Cam stared at the picture of their victim and said, "Oh my God. I do know him. That's Hank Latrell."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah, I'm mean.

(For those of you who don't remember, Hank Latrell is Booth's friend from his Army days. We met him in season 1)

I plan to post this story on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I'm still writing it; so, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. How far I take this story will depend upon reader response and reviews. I do know there are a lot of Finale stories being written. I hope mine is different enough to hold your interest. Thanks for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing my story. You really make my day when you do.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The DNA results had come back for the victim found in Pennsylvania. The results were positive and the victim was indeed Hank Latrell. Cam had run the tests twice and then called Judge Latrell's office to see if she could find out where Hank was supposed to be and why no one knew he was missing. Talking to Hank's secretary, Cam had found out that Hank Latrell had gone on a fishing trip with a friend of his. They had planned on fishing at some cabin that Hank's friend owned in Minnesota. The judge was expected back from his trip at the end of the week. This trip was an annual event and the judge was always gone for two weeks.

Somehow Hank Latrell had been lured to his death and his body had been dumped in Bedford County, Pennsylvania. Cam had contacted the wife of Hank's fishing buddy and as far as Betty Stitts was concerned her husband, Martin, was fine. She expected him back at the end of the week. She had also told Cam that her husband left his phone in his truck and never used it during the two weeks he was gone. When Martin Stitts went on vacation, he really went on vacation. Cam had not told Betty about Hank. She had just told Betty who she was and that she was trying to determine when Judge Latrell would be back in the D.C. area.

Cam found out where the cabin was located and contacted the Sheriff's office and asked him to send out a deputy to check on Martin and to have Martin call the Jeffersonian. The deputy had found Martin dead in his cabin. The deputy who found Martin said that there was no obvious cause of death. Cam made arrangements to have the body sent to the Jeffersonian.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam knew Booth and she knew that she needed to be very careful how she was going to tell him; because, yes, she needed to be the one to tell him about his friend. Walking back into her office, Cam sat down and went over in her mind what she needed to do. Breathing in a deep breath, Cam called Brennan.

"Brennan"

Hesitant to proceed, Cam paused and then said, "Dr. Brennan, how are you doing today?"

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Why are you calling me? Is there is something wrong? Is Booth ok?"

Seeing her mistake, Cam said, "Booth is fine. I'm sorry. I know I don't normally call you; but, I need to ask you to do me a favor. I need to give some bad news to Booth and I want you to be here when I do it."

Concerned at Cam's tone of voice, Brennan said, "What bad news?"

Grimacing, Cam said, "We finally ID'd the body that was found in Bedford County and I think it would be better if you were here when I tell Booth. Booth knew the victim and I can't tell him who it was over the phone. As soon as you get here, I plan on calling Booth and tell him to come over here. I'm going to tell him who the victim is when he arrives."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't understand. Who is the victim?"

Sighing, Cam said, "Hank Latrell."

Closing her eyes for a minute, Brennan then opened them and looked at Christine who was lying in her crib. "I will of course come in as soon as possible."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Thank you Dr. Brennan."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been talking to Charlie about some research he needed done for a case he had been working on for the last few weeks when his phone rang.

"Booth."

Trying to sound as normal as possible, Cam said, "Booth, I need you to come over to the Jeffersonian as soon as you can. We've ID'd the body that was found in Bedford County."

A little impatient, Booth said, "I'm swamped Cam, just tell me who it is and email me what you have. I'll look at it as soon as I can."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "I really need you to come over here. Hodgins found something on the map that was in the victim's pack and we're pretty sure that this may have something to do with Pelant."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan sat in Cam's office with Christine lying on the couch next to her while Angela hovered near Cam's doorway waiting for Booth to come in. Seeing Booth walk through the main entrance, Angela stepped into the room and walked over to where Cam was sitting. Turning to face the door, Angela saw the look of surprise on his face when Booth saw Brennan sitting on Cam's couch.

Smiling, Booth said, "Hey Bones. I didn't expect to see you here. Visiting?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, Cam asked me to come in and visit with her this afternoon."

Suspicious, Booth turned to look at Cam and said, "Bones is on maternity leave right now. Just because Pelant may be involved in the death of this victim doesn't mean you should bother Bones about it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam said, "I knew she'd want to know about it. She'll be back to work next week and I thought she needed to know."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Ok, who's the victim? Why the mystery?"

Standing up, Cam said, "There isn't an easy way to say this; so, I'm just going to say it. It's Hank Latrell."

Hearing a roaring in his ears, Booth sat down abruptly on the floor. Looking up at Cam with a look of shock on his face, Booth said, "No, Hank went fishing last week. He went to Minnesota. He wasn't even in Pennsylvania. It's a mistake."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "I'm sorry, Booth. It isn't a mistake. I ran the DNA twice. It's Hank."

Feeling sick, Booth pushed himself off of the floor and stood up. Swaying a little, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brennan.

Brennan seeing the distress on Booth's face put her arms around Booth and said, "I'm sorry Booth."

Swallowing hard, Booth leaned against Brennan and said, "I, I, Do you know what happened to him? How did he die?"

Staring at Booth, Cam said, "His neck was broken."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "How do you know that Pelant has something to do with this?"

Glancing at Angela, Cam said, "Hodgins opened up the map that was in the pack and found some writing on it." Nodding at Angela, Cam said, "Angela recorded the map and has enhanced it so we can see the wording better. It's a little smeared on the map."

Nodding her head, Angela walked across the room and gave Booth a copy of the enhanced picture of the map.

Taking the picture, Booth looked down and saw writing on the map in bloody red letters: Ask Agent Booth who I am. Ask him what I did.

Staring at the picture, Booth felt himself grow cold. Looking up, Booth said, "Hank was one of the judges that commuted the sentences of some of the informants that Pelant blew the whistle on."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this so far? Does this seem interesting?

trtlsoup2001 - Thanks for the heads up. I went back and corrected it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading this story. I know there are a lot of Finale stories out there and I want to thank you for giving mine a chance.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Because Booth was Judge Latrell's closest friend, Hank's murder was assigned to Special Agent Stan Thompson. Even though Booth was assigned to the Pelant case, he was told not to interfere in the investigation of Hank Latrell's murder. In this case, Booth knew that his handling of the case could jeopardize any future trial for Hank's murder; so, he stayed clear. That's not to say he didn't keep track of the investigation though.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Over the next few weeks, Brennan came back to work and Booth and Brennan were involved in several cases. Most of those were closed and they seemed to have adjusted to having a baby in their lives. There were some problems with Day Care; but, Booth had talked Brennan into letting Max take over babysitting Christine. They had hit a snag along that path and were trying to work around it when their lives became entangled in a plot by Christopher Pelant. Pelant murdered a friend of Brennan's and had set her up to make it look like she had killed Ethan Sawyer. It soon became apparent that the FBI Agent in charge of Sawyer's murder wasn't interested in looking at anyone else for the murder except Brennan. Brennan and her father had decided to come up with a plan to keep her out of jail. They both made the decision to keep the plan to themselves and not to involve anyone else in their plans. That included Booth.

Both were certain that if Brennan was arrested and put into the system she might not come back out of it alive. Pelant was a computer genius and it was reasonable to assume that Pelant could have manipulated the system and caused Brennan to be put in a dangerous situation while in prison. He was capable of having Brennan killed and no one would have been able to prove that he had a hand in it. It would have just been one of those unfortunate things that happen in prison. Max and Brennan decided that they would not be a pawn in Pelant's sick game. They refused to be the chess pieces in his human chess game.

Implementing their plan had been very difficult for Brennan. She knew that she would be leaving Booth behind and he might not understand the reasoning behind it. Brennan made sure that he understood that she loved him and that they were together because of that love and that they weren't together just because of Christine. Brennan, not being very adept in reading and understanding reactions in others, felt that she understood Booth enough to know that he knew that she did love him. That was the best she could do. She couldn't tell him that she was going to run because that would have made him an accessory. Part of Max and Brennan's plan was to make sure that Booth remained a FBI agent. They needed him on the inside making sure that everything was being done to connect Pelant to the murder of Ethan Sawyer.

When the day came, Brennan attended the christening of their daughter. Booth was so happy that she had agreed to come to the ceremony and it had almost crushed her heart knowing that she was about to leave him taking their daughter with her. She had decided that she could not abandon her daughter. Her parents had done that to her and she would never allow that to happen to Christine. Brennan felt that in the end, Booth would understand. He knew her best and he would know that she couldn't leave her child behind. She just hoped that Booth would forgive her for leaving him behind.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After Brennan drove away with Christine, Booth had been put on desk duty and wasn't involved in any active cases. The sadness that radiated from him was enough to keep most of those that he worked with him away from him. With the exception of Agents Charlie Burns and Genevieve Shaw most of the agents at the Hoover steered clear of Booth, some for political reasons; but, most just because they didn't know what to say to him. Charlie and Shaw made a point to consult with him often and Charlie took it upon himself to make sure that Booth was eating. He made extra sandwiches and brought them to Booth at lunch time. Booth, appreciating the kindness that Charlie was showing him, ate lunch with him almost every day.

As long as Booth's days were, his nights were even longer. He would arrive home and turn on the TV just to have noise in the house. He usually ate a sandwich and drank a beer for dinner. He knew Brennan wouldn't approve of his diet; but, he didn't have the energy to cook anything. Booth was careful to limit how much alcohol he drank. The last thing he wanted was for the FBI to question him about arriving at work with a hangover. He didn't want to give them any more excuses to fire or suspend him. He knew he was walking a very high tightrope and he had no intention of falling off.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Several weeks had passed and Booth felt like he was running in place. Cam and the squints were still working on all of the evidence in Ethan Sawyers murder. Booth was being kept at arms length; so, he knew very little about their progress.

One evening after a very boring and uneventful day, Booth had been more tired than he normally was and had gone to sleep watching a ball game. When he had awoke a few hours later, he decided to sleep in his bedroom and after checking to make sure that the agents assigned to tail him were still sitting out front, he walked up the stairs. Feeling so very tired, Booth dragged himself into his bedroom and then fell on to his bed and after trying to stay awake long enough to remove his clothes, Booth realized that he couldn't do it and that he would have to sleep in his clothes. He didn't know why he was so tired; but, he was.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

It was still dark outside when Booth had been startled from his sleep by the ringing of his phone. Barely able to open his eyes, Booth felt drugged and decided to let the phone ring. Falling back asleep, Booth felt that something was wrong; but, he didn't have the energy to figure out what it was.

He had been asleep for fifty minutes when the phone rang again. Feeling drained, Booth moved his right arm and grabbed his phone. Putting it to his ear, Booth didn't say anything. Feeling something wrapped around his chest, Booth moved the phone to his left hand and reached over with his right hand and turned on the lamp located on the end table located next to his bed. Looking down at his chest, Booth froze. Afraid to move, Booth moved his phone to his ear and said, "Who is this? I need help."

Laughing, the voice on the other end of the call said, "You will do what I say Agent Booth or you will die. The only one that can help you is me and you will have to do exactly what I say to get that help. Do you understand me, Agent Booth?"

Swallowing, Booth said, "How did you do this, you sick bastard?"

More laughter, the voice said, "That would be telling. Wake up Agent Booth. Wake up or die in your sleep, it's your choice."

Finally awake, Booth said, "What do you want me to do?"

Chuckling, the voice said, "It's very simple. I want you to drive over to the Jeffersonian and collect all of the evidence they've been trying to compile against me. You will get it and you will bring it to me. When you've accomplished that I will help you. If you refuse to do what I say then you'll die. Now get up, Agent Booth. Get up now and do what I say. I'll give you two hours. At the end of those two hours I will call you and let you know where to bring the evidence."

Hearing a dial tone, Booth ended his call. Looking down at his chest, Booth crossed himself and said, "When I get my hands on that sick bastard I'm going to tear his heart out with my bare hands."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth is in trouble. Are you still interested?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Getting up from his bed, Booth slowly walked downstairs carrying his phone with him. Walking out in to the back yard, Booth sat down in the center of the yard and called Hodgins.

Hearing a sleepy Hodgins on the phone, Booth said, "Listen up, Hodgins. I'm in trouble. Get to my house as fast as you can. I don't have a lot of time. When you get here, go through my house and see if you can find any evidence that Pelant has been in my house. I think he drugged me last night so check the ham, the bread, the mustard, anything you can think of. I need you to see if you can find any bomb making materials in the house too. I need you to find the evidence fast just incase something happens and my house becomes off limits. Whatever you do, don't go into the back yard. It isn't safe. Hurry."

Getting up from his bed, Hodgins asked, "Where will you be?"

Smiling grimly, Booth said, "I'm going to be in the back yard. Get going. I'll call you back in a few minutes to let you know what's going on."

Ending his call, Booth called Cullen.

Hearing Cullen answer his phone, Booth said, "This is Booth. I'm in the back yard of my house. I need you to send a bomb squad out to my house. Pelant paid me a visit last night and I need help disarming a bomb."

Awake, Cullen asked, "Where's the bomb?"

Looking up at the dark sky, Booth said, "I'm wearing it."

Cursing, Cullen said, "Damn it. Don't hang up."

Booth, waiting, studied the back of his house. Soon, Cullen was back on the line. "What happened?"

Sighing, Booth said, "I don't know. I guess he drugged me. I was so tired last night I barely made it to my bedroom. I fell asleep in my clothes. A little while ago Pelant called me and told me that he wanted me to drive over to the Jeffersonian and get all of the evidence they have on him. In about two hours, he's going to call me back and tell me where to take the stuff. You and I both know there are only two likely outcomes for this. Either he's going to blow up this vest once I get to the Lab or he's going to blow it up once he gets the evidence. Either way, I'm screwed. I'm pretty sure he doesn't plan to let me go."

Angry, Cullen said, "Where the Hell is your tail?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "They're probably still out front. I don't know how Pelant did what he did. You can bet that he's left bomb making material somewhere in my house for the Feds to find. There isn't going to be any records of his calls and it's going to look like poor old Booth lost it and either killed himself or tried to kill his friends and himself. Hodgins is on the way over to my house right now. I told him to look around and see what he can find. I told him to stay away from the back yard. I just hope when the bomb goes off the explosion doesn't go beyond the back yard. I need to call Hodgins and tell him what's going on."

"No," Cullen said firmly. "Do not hang up this call. I'll call Hodgins and let him know what's going on. You sit still and you stay on this line. I want to know what's going on at all times. Don't you end this call Booth."

Smiling sadly, Booth said, "Or what, you'll fire me? It looks like I may be taken off your hands pretty soon."

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "Don't be a God damned pessimist, Booth. The bomb squad is almost there. You sit still and behave yourself. Now hold on while I call Hodgins."

After awhile, Cullen was back on the line, "You still there Booth?"

Looking at that sky starting to lighten up, Booth said, "Don't tell my son how I died. I don't want him to know that I was blown up. I saw some of my friends killed in Iraq and Afghanistan with IED's and I really don't want my boy to know that's how I died. It might scare him and I don't want him to be scared."

Sighing, Cullen said, "Damn it, Booth. Look, If it comes to it, I won't tell him anything like that. I'm not a complete idiot, contrary to what you might think."

Not listening, Booth said, "You have to tell Bones that I was thinking of her when I died. You need to tell her that I love her. I want her to understand that I didn't blame her for running away from Pelant. Tell Bones that I've loved her since the day I met her."

"Booth, did Pelant say why he's doing this?" Cullen asked.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "He didn't have to. He hates the FBI. He's afraid of Bones and the squints at the Jeffersonian. He's on some damn crusade against the FBI and since I was assigned the case of the first person he murdered then I'm the face of the FBI. He wants me dead. He probably thinks killing me will stop Bones' squints."

Looking towards the side of the house, Booth saw four members of the bomb squad walking towards him. "They're here. I have to go."

Shouting, Cullen said, "Booth, don't you hang up. Put your phone on speaker and set it on the ground next to you. Don't you dare hang up."

Nodding Booth did as Cullen asked.

Two of the bomb squad specialists came up to Booth and knelt on each side of him. The other two set up some heavy duty lanterns next to Booth so that they could have more light. Once the lights were set up the two bomb techs that had set up the lights turned around and walked over to the backdoor leading into the house. They needed to make sure there weren't any more bombs.

The agent facing Booth said, "Leave it to you, Booth. I didn't even get to eat breakfast this morning."

Trying to smile, Booth said, "That's ok, Billy. You told me your wife is a rotten cook anyways. You said she even burns toast."

Smiling, Billy Johnson said, "Yeah, but I like burnt toast. Hold up your arms away from your body. We need to get a look at what we're dealing with."

Holding up his arms, Booth said, "You have about an hour and a half or so. After that Pelant is going to blow me up. If you have to guess then at least try. I don't have anything to lose."

Shaking his head, Billy said, "Keep your advice to yourself. Amateurs are always trying to tell me what to do." Moving his hands around the wiring and the blocks of C4, Billy traced the wires to see what went where.

Johnny Nixon, working on the other side of Booth did the same thing. Looking over Booth's shoulder, Johnny motioned for Billy to move around to the back of Booth.

Patting Booth's knee, Billy said, "Don't move. I'm just moving around to look at your back."

Nodding, Booth said, "Sure, why not. It's not like I need to be anywhere."

Hearing his name called, Booth saw Hodgins standing in the back doorway. "Booth, I'm here. Everything is going to be ok, man. You'll see."

Nodding, Booth looked down at the ground. He didn't want Hodgins to see the fear on his face. He didn't want Hodgins to tell Brennan that he looked afraid when he died. He wanted her to think he had been very calm and stoic. "Stoic, what a laugh," Booth thought.

Billy, finishing his inspection, stood up and walked back around to face Booth. "Ok, Booth, we think we can get you out of this jacket without it going off. You just need to be patient. You can put your arms down very slowly. We'd like you to keep your hands on your knees. That way your arms won't be in our way. You got that?"

Not looking up, Booth nodded his head.

Sighing, Billy stood back up and walked back behind Booth. He and Johnny weren't just playing with Booth's life. Their lives were in danger too. If Booth remained calm then they had a chance.

"Hey, Booth, did I tell you that my daughter got in to MIT?" Billy asked. "She's a real chip off of the old block."

Soon, Billy let out his breath and said, "Ok, Booth hold still. We're almost done." Cutting the bike lock that was imprisoning Booth in the vest, Billy lifted the vest off of Booth and said, "You're ok man. You can get up if you want to."

Shaking Booth, stood up, took three steps and then fell on his hands and knees. Not able to control the trembling, Booth leaned over and threw up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Was this tense enough?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing this story. They really make my day.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins hadn't wasted any time. As soon as he saw Booth out of the vest he had left the back doorway and ran out into the yard. Stopping next to Booth, Hodgins got onto his knees and patted Booth on his back.

Looking towards the bomb squad disassembling the vest, Hodgins said, "Hey man, you're ok."

Nodding his head, Booth wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand and said, "I thought I told you to stay in the house."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "What and miss all of the fun out here? Let me help you back into the house."

Nodding his head, Booth started to stand with the help of Hodgins when he heard a quiet ringing sound coming from the area of the bomb squad. Looking over at Billy, Booth said, "What the Hell was that?"

Holding up a disposable phone, Billy said, "Apparently the bomber decided to set off the bomb. I thought you said we had at least another hour and a half."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I just told you what he told me. Obviously we can't trust anything he says."

Laughing, Johnny said, "Damn Booth. Really?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I'm going into the house to get some Advil. I feel like my heads going to fall off."

Nodding his head, Billy said, "I can't imagine why."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had insisted that Hodgins look through his fridge to see if he could find what ever Pelant had used to drug him. Hodgins unloaded everything that Booth had used to make his sandwich last night on to the counter. He had also found part of the sandwich in the trash. Booth hadn't been very hungry and had only eaten half of the sandwich. Hodgins bagged up everything.

While Hodgins was conducting his investigation, Booth sat down on the couch with a cold wet wash cloth held against his forehead. His head was hurting and he thought the coolness would help.

Cullen, who had arrived a few minutes earlier, stepped into Booth's house and saw Booth sitting on the couch. Special Agent Hayes Flynn who had arrived at the same time as Cullen followed his boss through the doorway.

Walking over towards Booth, Cullen looked at Booth. He hadn't seen Booth in a few weeks and it disturbed him to see how tired and worn out Booth looked.

Sitting down next to Booth, Cullen said, "You look like shit."

Removing the cloth from his forehead, Booth said, "Thanks."

Looking at Flynn, Cullen said, "Well Agent Flynn, do you still think Pelant isn't a danger to anyone?"

Affronted, Flynn said, "I never said that Pelant wasn't a danger to anyone. I just felt that Dr. Brennan had the best motive for killing Ethan Sawyer and she and Agent Booth were using Pelant to draw the investigation away from her."

Throwing his wash cloth on the floor, Booth stood up and said, "You can get the Hell out of my house. I've had enough of you."

Not finished, Flynn said, "How do we know you didn't put that bomb on yourself so that we would take the heat off of you?"

Speechless, Booth stared at Flynn. Hodgins, overhearing Flynn, angrily walked out of the kitchen and said, "Look asshole, I was in the back yard when Pelant tried to set off the bomb. Booth was standing next to me and one of the bomb squad guys had the phone in his hand when it rang. I don't know how you managed to make it to Special Agent; but, as far as I'm concerned you're an incompetent son of a bitch who couldn't investigate his way out of a paper bag."

Stepping towards Hodgins, Flynn said, "And you can't be trusted any more than Booth can. You"

Angry, Cullen said, "Enough. That is quite enough, Flynn. Get back to the Hoover and wait in my office. It's time we had a little talk."

Seeing the anger clearly displayed on Cullen's face, Flynn shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm just doing my job." Turning around, Flynn left the house.

Turning to look at Booth, Cullen said, "What the Hell did you do to piss off Flynn?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Me? I've never even worked with the guy. He's only been in the D.C. office for about three months."

Looking at Hodgins, Cullen asked, "Don't you have a job to do?"

Glancing at Booth and then Cullen, Hodgins said, "Yeah, sure." Walking back into the kitchen, Hodgins kept his attention on the conversation going on in the living room.

Sighing, Cullen said, "Sit down Booth, we need to talk." Waiting until Booth had returned to his seat, Cullen said, "You know, I've stayed out of the investigation of the murder of Ethan Sawyer because of my friendship with you and Dr. Brennan; but, I think I shouldn't have done that. Flynn seemed to be doing a good job on the investigation, he's been backed by a staff psychologist. The Jeffersonian provided some proof that seemed to point to Dr. Brennan as being the primary suspect in Sawyer's death. Then she ran. You and I both know that innocent people don't usually run."

Holding up his hand, Cullen said, "Let me continue. On the other hand, the evidence has also pointed to Christopher Pelant for the murder of Ethan Sawyer. You and Dr. Brennan were making a case for him being a murderer before Ethan Sawyer's murder. With you and Dr. Brennan out of the way, Pelant has a good chance of getting away with the murder of a Danish citizen and the murder of Ezra Kane. If he could set up Dr. Brennan for the murder of Ethan Sawyer then he knew you would be taken off his case too. It's pretty clear that Pelant wanted the Jeffersonian taken out of the equation. Flynn included all of that in his reports. Pelant has been on Flynn's radar too although as a person of interest not the primary suspect in Sawyer's murder. Flynn has considered Pelant's previous alleged murders to be unconnected to the death of Ethan Sawyer."

Seeing that he had Booth's undivided attention, Cullen continued, " Dr. Sweets is certain that Pelant has been behind the murder of Ethan Sawyer from the time Sawyer's body was found. The squints at the Jeffersonian have stated categorically that the evidence that points to Dr. Brennan can be explained away and could easily be proven to be planted. Agent Marcus Geier has been pretty sure that Dr. Brennan has been set up from the beginning too. He's gone over the evidence and he concurs with the Jeffersonian. We have had two suspects Booth. Contrary to what you might have thought was going on, Flynn has been trying to track down Pelant too. The only problem with that is that Pelant is just as much a genius as Dr. Brennan. We can't find her and we can't find him. Now he's tried to blow you up. Why now? I don't know. He shouldn't have done it though. This just makes us want to get our hands on him now more than ever. The attempted murder of a Federal Agent can't go unpunished. It won't go unpunished if I have anything to say about it."

Not saying anything, Booth leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs. Clasping his hands across his stomach, Booth stared at Cullen. He was uncertain what Cullen wanted him to say.

Looking around the room, Cullen said, "Look, this has been rough on you. God knows it's been rough on Dr. Brennan. I understand the logic behind her leaving; but, she shouldn't have done it. We could have put her in protective custody. She would have been safe enough until we got this all sorted out."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Like Ethan Sawyer was safe? He was in lock down at a mental institution and ended up dead in a forest. Pelant is a computer genius. He can hack into and manipulate any system he wants and do what the hell he wants. If Bones had been picked up; then, she might have been kept safe or Pelant could have arranged to have her locked up in a Supermax under an assumed name and we may have never found her again."

Sadly, Cullen looked at Booth's haggard face and said, "I know. Dr. Sweets pretty much said the same thing to me a few days ago when I put him back on the case."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "You put Sweets back on the case?"

Frowning, Cullen said, "Yes. Dr. Simpson said that Dr. Sweets association with the Jeffersonian and you and Dr. Brennan gives him a unique point of view and it would be ridiculous not to use it."

Pursing his lips, Booth said, "Flynn didn't object?"

Smiling, Cullen said, "Oh yes. He did; but, I don't answer to Flynn. He answers to me. He really has been spinning his wheels for the last few weeks and I needed some forward movement in this case. What Flynn doesn't appreciate is the fact that Dr. Brennan is the world's leading forensic anthropologist and a world famous novelist. This is not a quiet investigation by any stretch of the imagination. He hasn't turned up anything but circumstantial evidence against Dr. Brennan. No prosecutor in his or her right mind would take this case to court. Right now the only thing Dr. Brennan is guilty of is evading an arrest warrant. Whereas that is a crime, you and I both know that we would probably have a hard time convicting her of that because of who she is."

Reaching out and patting Booth on the shoulder, Cullen said, "I know you don't know where she is. I know you don't have a way to contact her. That is right? You don't have a way to contact her?"

Shaking he head, Booth said, "No, I don't."

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "You take today off. Tomorrow morning, I want you to come into my office at 9 a.m. We're going to have a meeting and see if we can come up with a way to get Dr. Brennan back home safely along with your daughter. This nonsense has gone on long enough. That's not just my wish either. The Director of the FBI has taken a personal interest in Dr. Brennan. He rose up through the ranks you know. He was a damn good investigator back in his day. He's gone over all of the files related to this case and he thinks the whole thing may have been mishandled from the beginning. He feels we were so worried about appearing impartial about this whole thing that we let things get out of hand. All we've done is feed into a feeding frenzy with the press and we've made the FBI look a bunch of Inspector Clouseaus. You be in my office at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

After Cullen had left, Booth sat on his couch and watched the FBI squints move through his house. At one point, Marcus brought the alarm clock from Booth and Brennan's bedroom and sat down next to Booth. Holding up the clock, Marcus pulled the back off of the clock and pointed to the inside of the clock. Booth looking closer, saw that the insides looked odd. Smiling Marcus pointed to a small wire and said, "I hope you haven't been doing anything that you shouldn't."

Frowning, Booth said, "He's been in my house a lot more than I thought."

Nodding his head, Marcus said, "Now we have to really look through everything. I don't think you should stay here for awhile. If you want, I have a spare bedroom at my house you can use. Mona won't mind."

Hodgins, hearing Marcus' offer, walked into the living room and said, "That's ok Marcus, Booth is going to stay with me for awhile."

Looking at Hodgins, Booth said, "Thanks for the offer; but, I'd rather stay here. It might be too dangerous for me to stay with anyone. I'd be endangering their lives."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Everyone at the Lab is already in danger. I've hired body guards for Angela, Cam, me and Clark. I'm sure I won't need to hire one for you. The FBI has already been embarrassed by what happened here this morning; so, I'm pretty sure they're going to make an effort to look after you from now on. I want you to stay at the house, Booth. Angela is worried that you aren't eating right. I don't like to see her worry. You'd be doing me a huge favor by staying with us."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "If you're sure then ok."

Looking at Booth and then Marcus, "It's settled. Pack a bag and then when I'm done here I'll take you over to the house. You look like shit. You need to go back to bed."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I wish people would quit telling me that I look like shit. I'm going to get a complex or something."

Laughing, Hodgins said, "God, I promise not to tell Sweets if you do. He's a pain in the ass already."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this so far? Let me know. I would appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are appreciated and wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Deputy Director Sam Cullen had been having a bad morning ever since Booth had woke him up at 5:10 a.m. It was bad enough to be awakened by a phone call by one of your best agents telling you that he was locked into a bomb vest; but, then to have to deal with the agents that let it happen hadn't lightened his mood either. All he had heard was excuses and no explanations about how it was done.

Marcus Geier had been at Booth's house since 5:50 a.m. trying to collect any evidence that Pelant had been there. They had found some bomb making materials in the garage and one C4 brick laying on the work bench in the garage. The serial numbers printed on the brick had been traced to a theft three weeks ago in Baltimore. Booth was supposed to have been in Baltimore on the day of the theft; but, at the last minute he had been called in to the Hoover for another interview about Brennan by Agent Flynn and Agent Brown had been sent in Booth's place. It had just been donkey work anyway; so, there hadn't been a reason for Flynn not to do what he had done. Flynn had heard of a sighting of Brennan in Canada and he had wanted Booth to search his house and if he found it, to bring in Brennan's passport. Booth had done as requested and found Brennan's passport in her wall safe in her office at home. Since Booth had been in the D.C. area at the time of the theft of the C4 that pretty much cleared Booth of stealing the C4 and making the bomb.

What worried Cullen now was the fact it looked like Pelant had an inside man at the bureau. Either that or he had found a way to hack into the FBI database. Pelant knew too much about what was going on at the Hoover and the comings and goings of some of his agents. Until he found the leak, Cullen was disinclined to trust anyone right now. It had also gotten to the point that he was afraid to put his schedule on the computer or anything else for that matter. He had his secretary buy a bunch of notebooks and he and she had been writing down everything they needed to keep track of in those. He wasn't the only one doing that. Several of his agents that were loyal to Booth had started doing the same thing just after Brennan had run to evade her arrest warrant. They were well aware that Pelant was free and what he was capable of doing with computers. They all knew they couldn't give up their computers completely; but, they could keep sensitive information out of the database for the time being. It was a Hell of a way to run a big organization like the FBI and it infuriated Cullen.

Walking into his office and seeing Agent Flynn's face also infuriated Cullen though he did his best to remain calm. It was now 11:18 a.m. and Flynn had been waiting in Cullen's office for over four hours.

Closing his office door, Cullen walked behind his desk and sat down. Putting his hands on top of his desk, Cullen stared at Flynn and said, "Well?"

Thinking he knew what Cullen wanted, Flynn said, "How do we know Booth didn't set that whole thing up this morning? He was a soldier and a trained sniper. It's not a stretch to think he couldn't have build the vest and then put it on himself. It would be the perfect way to get the FBI off of his back."

Picking up a pen and making a couple of quick notes, Cullen then put his pen down and looked at Flynn. "The C4 used in the vest was stolen in Baltimore, Maryland three weeks ago. It was done on the day that Booth was supposed to be in Baltimore but wasn't because you had him search his house for Dr. Brennan's passport and bring it in. He was in D.C. at the time of the C4 theft."

Shrugging his shoulders, Flynn said, "Maybe he got someone at the Jeffersonian to do it for him. Dr. Hodgins is capable of building a bomb and he was at Booth's house before we were this morning."

Picking up his pen again, Cullen tapped the top of his desk with his pen and stared at Flynn. Flynn, thinking he wasn't being clear enough said, "Booth would like to get out from under our surveillance. If he could make it look like Pelant was trying to kill him he could kill two birds with one stone. He could be free to come and go as he pleased and we would focus our attention on Christopher Pelant and away from Dr. Brennan. Those scientists at the Jeffersonian are too close to Booth and Dr. Brennan. They'd probably want to help them to divert our attention to someone else. They don't have any respect for the FBI anyways. That Dr. Hodgins is a known subversive and his wife has a history of becoming involved with foreigners and extremists. In the past, one of the scientists over there was part of a serial killer cult and it turns out he was the assistant of Dr. Brennan. For all we know, she may have been part of that cult and we just never looked into it deep enough. Agent Booth's ties to Dr. Brennan are too close and he would probably help her cover up things like that anyway. I've heard more than one person say that Booth is more loyal to Dr. Brennan than he is to the FBI."

Sighing, Cullen said, "You know you have to be one of the most myopic agents I've ever had. You made up your mind in the beginning that Dr. Brennan was involved in the murder of Ethan Sawyer and you haven't looked back. You've just ignored any possibility that she's been set up and you've absolutely twisted every bit of evidence that's come up to fit Dr. Brennan. Experts have pointed out that it's possible that the evidence you've gathered is all circumstantial; but, that hasn't stopped you. One hair from Dr. Sawyer was found in Dr. Brennan's car. One. Didn't it ever occur to you that if he had really been in the trunk of her car that there would have been more that one hair? There would have been prints, or skin or more hair. If she had the car detailed then there would have been no hairs. We know that the techs said there was no sign that her car was detailed after Sawyer's body was found. The security video from the mental institution showed Dr. Brennan leaving the day before Dr. Sawyer died. It wouldn't have mattered if it had showed her leaving the day of his murder. It doesn't show Ethan Sawyer leaving with her. He left the institution the next day and was found dead in the forest the next evening. There is no evidence that Ethan Sawyer went with Dr. Brennan anywhere. No evidence at all. The videos provided by the institution showed Dr. Sawyer talking about killing the demon and it's true that he mentioned Dr. Brennan's daughter and yet he was also recorded as saying that he must be stopped. What if he had just said Christine when he meant Christopher? When he was lucid he was helping Dr. Brennan work on the murder case against Christopher Pelant. When he wasn't lucid he was known to rant about all kinds of crazy stuff. Dr. Brennan knew about the rants and never once voiced concern about what Ethan Sawyer was saying. Maybe she knew that Sawyer was really talking about Christopher Pelant. Did you ever consider any of this? Any of this at all?"

Feeling like he was being backed into a corner, Flynn said, "I went where the evidence took me."

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "Just for the record, I was on the phone with Booth when he had the bomb vest on in his back yard. I heard everything that happened. Someone called the phone that was attached to the bomb and it wasn't Booth. I can also tell you that as soon as he was out of the vest he threw his guts up. You can fake a lot of things; but, not that."

Watching Flynn's face very closely, Cullen continuted, "The Director has ordered me to hand this case over to Agent Payton Perotta. She will be taking over this case as of noon today. You will be secondary and you will report to her."

Angry, Flynn said, "I've done the best job I could considering what I've been up against. Half the agents around here are loyal to Booth and have drug their heels every time I've tried to involve them in my case. Marcus Geier has been just as obnoxious about his loyalty as those at the Jeffersonian. I'm not the only one around here with myopia. Hell, most of the people around here have refused to even consider Dr. Brennan as a suspect. I'm the only one that's followed the evidence where it's gone. Everyone has been too busy pointing a finger at Christopher Pelant and none of them are willing to consider that Dr. Brennan is capable of murdering someone if that person is a danger to her daughter. Dr. Simpson and Dr. Sweets both told me that she is capable of murder under those circumstances. As far as I'm concerned, I've done a Hell of a good job."

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "The only thing you've done is make it look like you're working for Pelant. Either that or you hate Dr. Brennan and Booth so much that you're willing to bias your investigation against them."

Shocked, Flynn said, "That's insane. I don't know Christopher Pelant. Why the hell would I be his stooge?"

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "Exactly. That's what me, Hacker and the Director of the FBI would like to know. Perotta is in charge. If you don't like it, I can reassign you to something else."

Shaking his head, Flynn said, "If you reassign me you could ruin my career. I haven't done anything to warrant the suspicion you say you have towards me. I've been doing my job."

Sighing, Cullen said, "Maybe that's the problem. You've been doing your job and not the FBI's job. The jury is out on you. All I can say is you'd better step carefully from here on out. Now get out of my office. I have a meeting here at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning, be here."

Nodding his head, Flynn stood up and said, "I'm a good agent. Your letting your friendship with Agent Booth color your actions. Just because he's a damn war hero and his solve rate is so high, everyone around here treats him like he's a damn God or something."

Clenching his fists, Cullen said, "One more word from you and I'm going to transfer your ass out of here and I'm going to make sure it's to the most isolated field office I can find. One more word, Agent Flynn. Try me."

Licking his lips, Flynn realized that his mouth had just got him into more trouble than he thought possible. Turning he walked across the room, opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him.

Cullen, staring at the door, said, "Asshole."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I don't like Agent Flynn. I bet you couldn't tell. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading my story. I hope it's still interesting.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was almost over. Angela had been working for weeks on Christopher Pelant's code. His use of the library books had been brilliant and Angela had worked on his code with every spare moment she had. Every programmer has a signature. Every program written is unique to the programmer who writes it. No matter how generic the writer tries to be, something of the writer is entered into the program. Pelant had been brilliant and he had high jacked other software when he had written his malignant programs into the library books and yet Angela found him. She had gone over the software he had used to hack the Pentagon and Homeland Security line by line. She had been given a copy of that software by a friend of Booth's and she had studied it until she thought she could see it in her sleep. She had found his unique signature in the programs that had him sentenced to prison and finally she had found his signature in the library books.

Finding his unique fingerprints in the software was the first step Angela needed to prove that Brennan and everyone else were being played like chess pieces in Pelants' sick game of human chess.

The second step was to show how the recordings at the mental institution had been manipulated. If it wasn't for the fact that Pelant was extremely dangerous and extremely insane then Angela would have admired the brilliant job Pelant had done to work his will on everything he touched.

The third step was to prove that the money transfers from Brennan's accounts to Caroline's accounts were all part of Pelant's game of revenge.

Step by step, Angela unraveled Pelants' electronic house of cards. Documenting each step, Angela, with the help of Ethan Sawyer's puzzle he had left painted on his wall, slowly proved that the things that Pelant had pointed towards his victims were merely the actions of the malignant mind that was Pelant.

Repellant Pelant, that's what Angela and Hodgins called him. Bastard is what Booth called him. Terrifying was what Cam called him and public enemy number one is what the FBI called him once all of the evidence was in and Agent Flynn could no longer ignore what everyone had been beating him on the head with for weeks. Agent Perotta was in charge of the case because of Flynn's myopia. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Brennan was the dupe of Christopher Pelant. The FBI was no longer able to ignore the fact that they had been hounding an innocent woman. The Director of the FBI felt like he and his organization had been made to look foolish. They had broken up a team that had the highest rate of solves in the history of the FBI. They had been forced to treat the world's leading anthropologist as public enemy number one. The FBI had been tricked into treating one of the finest agents they had with suspicion and animosity. The Director was embarrassed and he wanted blood. He wanted Pelants blood and by God he was going to get it.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in Cullen's office. He had been invited to the 9 a.m. meeting with Cullen, Hacker, Sweets, Perotta, Flynn, Caroline, Cam, Hodgins and Angela.

Licking his lips, Booth looked at Cullen and asked the bitter million dollar question, "How am I supposed to get Bones to come home now? Whatever message we put out there is going to sound like a trick. She has no reason to trust the FBI and she'll think that any message I could send her might not be from me at all or it's being done under duress. She knows I haven't tried to contact her since she left; so, why trust any message she gets? For all she would know, Pelant is trying to trick her into turning herself in."

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "I know Agent Booth. She's managed to stay out of sight for weeks now. I don't know how she's done it; but, she has. We're going to have to put our heads together to come up with something to get her to come back. I know you want her back right now, Booth; but, we need to take our time and do this right. Whatever we do, we need to do it in such a way that Pelant can't use it to get his hands on Dr. Brennan. That's the last thing we all want."

Nodding his head, Hacker said, "We know that the last thing Pelant wants is for our crack team back together. We need to get Temperance back safely and in such a way that Pelant will not be able to stop it. Once you and Temperance are back working as a unit, Pelant will be looking over his shoulder. The fact that we haven't got a clue where he is doesn't help the situation. Once that ankle monitor came off, we lost track of him."

Laughing harshly, Caroline said, "That ankle monitor never meant a damn thing. He came and went as he damn well pleased and no one could prove it."

Sighing, Cullen said, "That's true; but, while he had the monitor on, he was living at his house. We knew where he was most of the time. Now, we don't know where he is and I don't see a solution to that in the foreseeable future."

Hacker, looking at each person in the room, said, "For now, we need to keep the fact that we know Temperance is innocent a secret. If anything got out into the press, she might go deeper under cover thinking that it was a trick and she'd make it harder for us to find her. We also need to keep Pelant thinking we're as stupid as a box of rocks and the FBI doesn't suspect him in the murder of Ethan Sawyer. We may be able to use that. If not, at least we'll be able to get Temperance home without his interference. I can't say this more clearly. Do not put anything that was said here this morning in any electronic device. Keep it in your head and no where else. Pelant is out there and he has access to computers. We can't trust our firewalls to keep him out. Until Temperance is back with us, be very careful what you put out there. If that means going back to notebooks and pencils then that's what we'll do."

Oooooooooooooooooo

After work, Booth drove over to his church and sat near the alter. Staring at the crucifixion of Christ, Booth prayed for his Bones and for his daughter.

"They know, Babe, they finally know," Booth thought. "We just need to get you and Christine home now. Then we can go after that bastard, Pelant."

Oooooooooooooooo

Is this still interesting to you? Let me know. All reviews are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

I really appreciate the reviews I've received.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had found a way to monitor the internet and not have it be traceable to her. She used internet café's and the local library. She had set up a free internet username under an alias. Even after doing all of that, she didn't sent email to anyone. She meerly monitored the local news in Washington D.C. and any news items that contained her name or Booth's.

That is how she heard of an incident at her address involving an FBI agent. The FBI hadn't released a press release about the incident; but, the press informed the public that a bomb squad had been seen at their house and the FBI agent that lived there was the spouse of the author Temperance Brennan.

Sick with worry, Brennan did the only thing she could do. She bought a disposable phone, drove fifty miles away from where she was actually staying and called Booth on his cell phone.

"Booth"

Hearing his voice, Brennan gasped with relief.

Booth, not hearing anyone on the other end say anything, said, "I'm ok. Don't worry about it. I can't explain; but, come home when you're ready. It's alright." Hearing the caller end the call, Booth put his hands over his eyes and wept.

Brennan hearing Booth's strained voice, hung up and felt the tears flow down her face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After destroying the phone and throwing the bits away into two different trash bins; Brennan drove back to her cabin. Entering the cabin, Brennan heard Max talking to Christine.

Walking in to her bedroom, Brennan found Max sitting on the bed reading a fairy tale to Christine who was lying on the bed staring at her grandfather.

"Dad, I was at the library and I came across a news item about Booth. I think Pelant must have planted a bomb at our house. The FBI didn't release any information; but, the press mentioned Booth's name and said he's my spouse. You'd think the press would at least make an effort to find out that we're partners and not married."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Never mind that, is Booth ok?"

Staring at Christine, Brennan said, "The news article didn't say that a bomb went off. It meerly reported that a bomb squad had been dispatched to our house. I drove over to Keyser and bought a disposable phone and called Booth. I didn't say anything; but, he must have assumed it was me. He told me that he is fine and that he couldn't explain; but, we can go home when we're ready. Something must have changed the mind of Agent Flynn about my involvement in Ethan's death."

Staring at the floor, Max said, "You're sure you were talking to Booth?"

Irritated, Brennan said, "Of course. I would know Booth's voice any where."

Making calming motions with his hands, Max said, "Ok, honey. I just wanted to make sure. I'm going to do a little fishing around tonight. I have some contacts and I'll check in with them. We'll talk about it when I've talked to them. We need to make sure we aren't walking into a trap. It's not just the FBI we have to worry about. We need to make sure that Pelant isn't up to something too."

Nodding her head, Brennan walked over to the bed and picked up Christine. Hugging her, Brennan said, "I want to go home, Dad. We were just doing this to give Booth and everyone at the Jeffersonian enough time to prove that Pelant was behind Ethan's death. If they've done that then we need to go home. Christine has been away from her father long enough. I've been away from Booth long enough. I want to go home."

Seeing the tears leaking down Brennan's cheeks, Max stood up and wrapped his arms around his daughter and granddaughter. Putting his forehead against her's, Max said, "I know baby. Just let me make sure first. Just let me do my job."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth had calmed down, Booth had stood up and walked out of his office. Walking into the restroom, Booth splashed cold water across his face several times and then dried his face with paper towels. Feeling a little better, Booth walked over to Cullen's office and asked Cullen's secretary if he could see him.

Nodding her head, Nancy said, "If you'll take a seat, I'll see if the Deputy Director is available. Standing up, Nancy walked across her office and knocked on Cullen's door. Opening the door, she walked into Cullen's office and closed the door behind her.

Booth, a bundle of energy, stood where he was and waited.

Moments later, Nancy exited Cullen's office, smiled at Booth and said, "Agent Booth, the Deputy Director is on the phone; but, he'll let me know when he's through and then he'll see you."

Nodding his head, Booth walked over to a chair along the back wall of the office and sat down. Bouncing his right knee up and down, Booth stared at Cullen's door.

Five minutes later, Nancy received a call from Cullen. Hanging up the phone, Nancy smiled at Booth and said, "You can go in now Agent Booth."

Smiling nervously, Booth stood up and walked over to Cullen's door. Opening it, Booth walked in to Cullen's office and closed the door behind him.

Looking up from a form, Cullen said, "What can I do for you Booth?"

Too nervous to sit, Booth looked at Cullen and said, "I just got a call a little while ago. Who ever called didn't say anything; but, I took a chance and said I'm ok. I also said that it was ok and I said come home when you're ready."

Folding his hands on the desk in front of him, Cullen said, "You were taking a risk. What if it was Pelant and not Dr. Brennan?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Since I don't know where Bones is then I wasn't giving much away. If it was Bones, then I needed her to know I was ok and she can come home. I don't have a way to contact her; so, I had to risk it."

Staring at Booth, Cullen said, "Do you think she'll come home now?"

Sighing, Booth said, "I don't know. Probably not right away. Max will probably scout out the situation and then they'll decided whether or not it's safe. It'll probably be a few days if she does decide to come home. Are you going to have her arrested for evading an arrest warrant because if you do you could still jeopardize Bones."

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "I'm not a complete idiot Booth. No, I won't have her arrested. If she has to answer for that; it will be after we find Pelant and he's behind bars. Not before that."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Ok then. I'm going back to my office."

Turning around Booth had just put his hand on the doorknob when Cullen said, "We are going to get that bastard, Booth. It may take awhile; but, we will find him."

Nodding his head, Booth exited his boss's office and went back to his own.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hopefully she'll be home soon. At least that's my intention.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing my story. I'm glad you didn't give up on it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max spent the next two days, approaching his contacts in the D.C. area. His plan was to leave his most important contact for last. First he had to check into what had happened to Booth. It took awhile; but, he had discovered that Booth had been drugged and a bomb vest had been locked onto him. Max hated hearing that. He knew that Booth had been in three war zones and was more than familiar with bombs and what they can do to the human body. He hoped Booth wasn't having nightmares; but, he was pretty sure that Booth probably was. Booth already had nightmares that he lived with and being trussed up in a bomb vest had to have scared the Hell out him. Max knew he would be a wreck if it had happened to him.

Once Max was certain that the bomb squad incident had really happened and that the story wasn't a plant, Max checked into the Pelant investigation. Max had contacts in law enforcement that very few people knew about. Max was a charming man and he had made a lot of friends in the last few years in the D.C. area. His friends ranged from con men to policemen, from a couple of paroled murderers to a couple of FBI agents, from reformed holdup men and not so reformed hold up men to one assistant district attorney.

Once Max was sure it was safe to do so, he contacted the ADA he had been friends with for quite awhile and arranged a meeting. If anyone knew about the Pelant case then his contact would.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meeting at the Jeffersonian Memorial two nights later, Max waited behind the statue of Thomas Jefferson. It was 11:30 p.m. and it was unlikely that the memorial would have very many visitors. Leaning against the statue, Max was looking around when he spotted his contact walk around the statue and approach him.

Shaking her head, Caroline said, "You know leaning against that statue isn't very respectful, Max."

Smiling, Max held out his hands and took Caroline's hands in his. Leaning towards her, Max kissed Caroline and said, "You know me, you have to earn my respect and good old Tom here never did me any personal favors."

Shaking her head, Caroline said, "It's always tit for tat with you. What are you doing here, Max? I thought you and Dr. Breannan were hiding out in the woods somewhere."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "Tempe heard about what happened to Booth. She called him and even though she didn't say anything, Booth must have guessed it was her and he told her that she can home when she's ready. Can she?"

Letting Max's hands go, Caroline hugged herself and said, "She might as well. Since Pelant tried to blow up Booth and since Angela Montenegro-Hodgins has finally pointed the evidence away from Dr. Brennan and towards Christopher Pelant, the Director of the FBI along with Cullen and Hacker have decided that they've been played long enough. Agent Flynn is no longer in charge of the Ethan Sawyer murder investigation. Agent Perotta has been put in charge and Agent Flynn now answers to her. Your daughter is no longer the prime suspect in the murder of Ethan Sawyer. Christopher Pelant is."

Smiling, Max said, "What about you? Are you reinstated yet?"

Smirking, Caroline said, "Of course. Once Pelant's activities were dissected by the Jeffersonian it came to light that the money transfers to my account were not done by Dr. Brennan. Of course, the bank that does business with Dr. Brennan was very sorry for the mix-up. I'm going to wait a week or so and then sic the bank regulators against them. Maybe I'll get more than a simpering half apology when they're done with that bank."

Noddging, Max said, "Remind me not to piss you off."

Smiling, Caroline said, "You should already know that Max. When are you and Dr. Brennan coming home?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "Soon. We'll be careful coming back. I don't want some over enthusiastic state trooper arresting us. I'm going to assume that once we're back the FBI will rescind the arrest warrant for Tempe."

Nodding her head, Caroline said, "Of course. Once we do that we'll have to explain what happened to the press, well some of it anyways and take our lumps. The point is once Dr. Brennan is back in the loving arms of her boyfriend, we're going to increase the pressure against Pelant. He's done enough damage. His war against the FBI has been damaging and we need to reign him in before he kills anyone else. The Director of the FBI would like Christopher Pelant's head on a spike; but, I think he'll settle for Pelant sitting on Death Row."

Putting his hands on Caroline's shoulders, Max leaned over and kissed Caroline again, "Once this mess is over and Tempe is back home, look for a little visit. I've missed you baby."

Smiling, Caroline said, "Don't call me baby, Max. I'm a woman and I'll show just how much of a grown woman I am when this is all over."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Looks like Brennan will be returning home soon. Were you surprised by Max and Caroline's conversation? I think they'd make a cute couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reading my story. Let me know what you think of it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After visiting with Caroline for awhile, Max left the Jefferson Memorial and drove back out of town. Careful to drive a couple of miles under the speed limit, Max used his turn signals when he made lane changes and made sure to abide by all of the laws for driving in the state of Virginia and then West Virginia. The last thing he needed was for some State Trooper or Sheriffs Deputy to pull him over for any reason.

Arriving in Keyser, West Virginia, Max got a room under the name of Auguste Dupin and slept until 9 a.m. To kill some time and to make sure that he still wasn't being tailed, Max spent a few hours at the library reading the "Purloined Letter". If he was being followed, Max couldn't find the tail. After waiting until noon, Max picked up some pizza and drove out to where he and Brennan were staying. After driving around on various roads, Max still couldn't see a tail and finally drove over to the cabin. Arriving at the cabin, Max took his now cold pizza from the car and walked into the cabin. Putting the pizza boxes onto the kitchen table, Max walked to Brennan's bedroom and knocked on the door.

Opening the door, Max said, "Hey, Honey I'm back. I've got pizza in the kitchen."

Nodding, Brennan stood up from the chair next to the bed and walked into the living room with Christine in her arms. Looking intently at Max, Brennan asked, "Can we go back home yet?"

Smiling, Max said, "Yeah. Pelant made the biggest mistake of his life and now it looks like you may be off the hook."

Frowning, Brennan walked into the kitchen area and sat down on the chair next to the kitchen table. "Is Booth really alright? He wasn't hurt was he?"

Shaking his head, Max sat down on the chair across the table from her and said, "Nah, he's fine. Pelant broke into your house and spiked all of the condiments in the fridge with something. When Booth made his sandwich for dinner whatever Pelant used knocked Booth out. Pelant then locked a bomb vest on Booth and then woke him up and told him to steal the evidence the Jeffersonian had compiled against him. He didn't count on the fact that Booth really doesn't play well with others. Booth called Cullen who called in the bomb squad. They got him out of the vest before Pelant could set off the bomb. You know Pelant is pretty stupid. I thought everyone knew that you can't threaten Booth. He's more likely to tell you to kiss his ass than anything. I thought Pelant was supposed to be a genius."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Just because you're a genius doesn't mean you can understand human nature. I have a hard time understanding how people behave and why they do what they do and I'm a genius. The only one I really understand in my life is Booth and that's because he tells me what he thinks about things. Most people are not that forthcoming."

Reaching out and patting Brennan's arm, Max said, "Well, Pelant made a mistake anyways. The FBI has the vest and the drug used on Booth. Caroline says that they found some hair on the vest that didn't belong to Booth or the bomb squad. They're running DNA tests now. The FBI is highly motivated to find whoever locked Booth into the vest. Because he's a convicted felon, they have Pelant's DNA on record; so, if it's a match then he'll be wanted for the attempted murder of a Federal Agent. If you want to piss off the FBI then go after one of their guys. It makes them very mad."

Lifting the lid on one of the pizza boxes, Brennan looked at the pizza and then at her father. "When should we leave? I want to go home."

Picking up a slice of the vegetarian pizza, Max said, "I guess we can leave tonight around midnight. We can get you and Christine home is a few hours. I think we should go to bed late this afternoon and get plenty of sleep. We want to be alert when we drive back. We don't want to make any mistakes and have the State Police stop us."

Picking up a slice of pizza, Brennan held it up looking at it very closely. "I'll be very happy to be home. I'm getting quite sick of pizza and Chinese takeout."

Laughing Max said, "When you were seven years old, you and Russ did something that made your Mom mad and she cancelled pizza night. I remember you telling me that someday you'd eat pizza whenever you wanted it and you planned to eat it all of the time."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Ignorance is bliss."

Ooooooooooooooooo

At midnight, Max loaded their few pieces of luggage into the trunk of their car and put their small cooler of water, formula and snacks onto the back seat. Brennan, carrying Christine, left the cabin and put Christine into the car seat that Max kept in the back seat. Once Christine was securely in her seat, Brennan got into the passenger side of the car. Looking at her father, Brennan said, "Let's go home, Dad. I need to be with Booth. Christine needs to be with her father."

Smiling, Max reached over and patted the left knee of his daughter. "We did what we had to do Honey. Booth understands that. It'll be alright."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I just hope he won't be too angry with me when he sees me."

Shaking his head, Max said, "He loves you Honey. You know that. I'm telling you it'll be alright. You'll see."

Looking back at Christine, Brennan said, "I took Booth's baby away from him. I abandoned him. Too many people have rejected him and abandoned him, Dad. How much more do you think he can take of that in his life before it affects him permanently?"

Frowning, Max said, "Booth loves you Baby. He loves you more than anyone else in this world. Yes, he loves his children; but, I swear I don't think the man would want to live if he had to live without you. He knows you didn't abandon him. He's smart and he knows that this was just temporary."

Turning back to face her father, Brennan said, "I don't want to live without Booth, Dad. I never could have done this permanently. I only did this to keep Pelant from killing me; but, I could never let Pelant keep me away from Booth forever. What would be the point? If I had to live without Booth then there would be no point in anything we've done."

Rubbing his hands against the steering wheel, Max said, "The point would be to stay alive for your daughter, Honey. She needs both of you. We did this to protect you until the FBI decided that Pelant was the one they needed to go after. Well they're doing that now. We can go home. You didn't abandon Booth. You just left him for a little while. You'll see. It'll be alright."

Closing her eyes, Brennan said, "Let's go home Dad."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Well Brennan is going back home.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reading my story. I hope it's entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a long and careful drive from Keyser, West Virginia to Washington D. C. What normally would should have taken them four hours took almost five hours. Max had been very careful and had driven three miles below the speed limit the whole way. Several times he had stopped at gas stations and parked just to make sure no one was following them. As the miles slipped by, Brennan became more and more anxious. She was worried about how Booth was going to react to her when they were finally in the same room. She knew Booth loved her; but, she was afraid that he now assumed that she didn't trust him. Not with her life and not with their daughter's life. She'd have to make sure that he knew that wasn't true; but, still, she was afraid.

Her biggest fear was that Booth now felt that she had abandoned him. She hadn't abandoned him; but, she worried that Booth might think she had. She knew she was not the only one with abandonment issues. There were a lot of times when Booth had been abandoned in his life by people whom he loved. More people than she cared to think about. It had started with his mother and then his father. As an adult, Rebecca had refused to continue a relationship that was important to Booth and certainly she couldn't forget that she herself had abandoned their partnership for awhile. She had taken the offer to go to Maluku and Booth, out of sadness and lost hope, went to Afghanistan. Brennan had been abandoned by her parents and her brother. Booth was abandoned by his parents and then the abandonment kept on happening. She didn't understand how Booth could be so kind and loving after all of the things he had been through in his life; but, he was and Brennan loved him for it. He didn't let the meanness of life keep him down. Sure, he was knocked down, beat down; but, somehow he'd get back up and keep on living. She worried that there had to a point when he would give up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving down the street away from Brennan's house, Max stopped ten houses down and parked. Reminding Brennan to be careful, Max patted Brennan on the arm and said, "Don't take any chances. Don't turn on any lights. If he isn't there then leave right away. We'll just go see one of my contacts and find out where Booth is."

Nodding her head, Brennan opened the door and quickly got out of the car, closing the door as quietly as possible. Walking down the sidewalk, Brennan tried to appear as if she didn't have a care in the world. Finally reaching her house, Brennan walked up the driveway and around to the backyard. Walking over to the back door, Brennan stood still for about ten minutes, waiting to see if anyone had noticed her. The early morning remained quiet and undisturbed; so, Brennan unlocked the back door and entered into the kitchen. Looking around, Brennan saw a large white sheet of paper lying on the kitchen table. Stepping closer, she saw words written on the paper in big black letters: Call the bug man.

Nodding her head, Brennan walked back across the kitchen and out the back doorway. Carefully locking the door, Brennan walked back around the house, down the driveway and then down the sidewalk. Arriving at Max's car, Brennan opened the door and slid into the front passenger side. Closing the door, Brennan said, "Drive. I need to make a phone call."

Nodding his head, Max started the car and drove slowly down the street. Brennan, retrieving a pay as you go phone from her purse, dialed Hodgins phone number. Waiting, Brennan heard the phone ring several times and then the sleepy voice of Jack Hodgins.

"What do you want? I'm sleeping."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I was told to call the bug man."

Instantly awake, Hodgins rolled out of bed and walked out of his bedroom. "Hold on for one minute, just one minute." Arriving at the guest bedroom door, Hodgins opened the door and walked into the room, walking over to the bed, Hodgins slapped Booth's leg and said, "One more second."

Leaning over a now an awake Booth, Hodgins nodded his head and said, "Ok, I need you to drive over to Caroline's apartment. She'll be expecting you. Take your time. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Hanging up the phone, Hodgins said, "Get dressed. Call Cullen. Operation Black Eye is now in operation."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Knock off the crap Hodgins." Rolling out of bed, Booth yanked his phone off of the night stand and called his boss.

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins said, "You're no fun." Leaving the room, Hodgins jogged back to his room and over to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Hodgins said, "Honey, wake up. Operation Black Eye is now in play. I need you to call Caroline and tell her that Dr. Brennan is on the way."

Sighing, Angela said, "I'm up and quit calling our plan Operation Black Eye. It'll only make Booth and Cullen mad."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "You know, you guys suck all of the joy out of life. I finally get to help stick it to the FBI and you and Booth want to bust my chops."

Standing up, Angela walked over to where Hodgins was getting dressed and said, "I'd hardly call our plan sticking it to the FBI. Cullen is on it and he's one of the bosses. You behave."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Once the FBI has their press conference this morning they're going to have a black eye. It won't last long; so, let me enjoy it while I can. It's been a long two and half months and I need this."

Shaking her head, Angela said, "It's been a long time for all of us Jack. Just remember it's still not over yet. Pelant is still out there and he's as dangerous now as he ever was."

Tugging his t-shirt down, Hodgins moved his hands to Angela's waist and kissed her. Smiling, Hodgins said, "Yeah, but now that we have Dr. B back that bastard Pelant is going to get his. We just need to make sure that Booth isn't the one that finds the guy first. I'm worried about what he'll do."

Booth, walking into Hodgins bedroom, overheard what he said to Angela. Stopping just inside the doorway, Booth said, "Don't worry, Hodgins. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I want Pelant sitting on death row. I want him to suffer for what he did. If I kill him then he won't suffer. Simple."

Nodding his head, Hodgins kissed Angela and moved his hands to his sides. Turning, Hodgins said, "Ok, let's go. Operation Black Eye is on the clock."

Sighing, Booth said, "Call our plan Operation Black Eye one more time and I'll give you a black eye."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "Party pooper."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Ok, Operation Black Eye is a go. What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for reading my story and giving it a chance. I hope you're being entertained.

I have a friend whose birthday is coming up and for her birthday present, she wants me to post this story evey day this week. I hope that's ok with everyone else. I will stop working on all of my other stories and get this one done. If you're following the other stories, never fear, I will work on them as soon as I can. I will post "Booth's Diary" on Saturday.

I don't own bones.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had walked down the stairs and had informed the agent sitting in the living room that they were going to Caroline Julian's apartment. Agent Howard was Booth's bodyguard for the night and was happy to have something to do besides sitting in a house full of sleeping people. He had tried to talk to the body guard that Hodgins had hired to watch over the house at night; but, the guy didn't like cops and wouldn't talk to Agent Howard.

Waiting for Hodgins to come downstairs, Booth took his SUV keys out of his pocket and said, "We'll take the truck. It's big enough to haul our circus across town."

Snorting, Agent Howard said, "I hope you have a good reason to be going to Caroline Julian's place at this time of night. If we wake her up and she doesn't like the reason we'll all be cat food."

Smiling, Booth said, "Don't worry about Caroline. She'll approve."

Shaking his head, Agent Howard, "Only because she thinks the sun comes out of your ass."

Hodgins, walking down the stairs, heard Agent Howard's comment and said, "I wouldn't let Caroline hear you say stuff like that if I was you. She thinks the sun comes from her butt."

Shaking his head, Booth smacked his hands together and said, "Ok, let's cut the improv. We have things to do."

Walking across the room, Booth opened the door and left the house, Agent Howard, smiling at Hodgins, hurried after Booth. Sighing, Hodgins turned to his bodyguard, Stan Stevens and said, "It's going to be a long night. You stay here and watch over Angela and Michael. I'll be safe enough with Booth and Agent Howard."

Turning, Hodgins jogged across the room and out the door. Stan, walking across the room, arrived at the door and watched Booth start his truck and then back it down the driveway. Closing the door, Stan walked back over to the couch and sat down. Some of his clients could be a little strange. As far as he was concerned, Jack Hodgins and his friends were downright quirky and a little bit scary. He guessed if he had to rely on the cops for anything at least these appeared to be human, unlike his brother-in-law who had probably been born with the stick that was rammed up his backside.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth was nervous. He didn't want to be; but, he was. Driving over to Caroline's apartment, Booth kept thinking about how he was going to react to Brennan. He loved her. He'd loved her since the day he'd met her; but, she had left him. She hadn't loved him enough to take him with her. He needed to know why. In the back of his mind, he was afraid she didn't trust him because of Hannah. Maybe she didn't trust his instincts. Anyone looking in from the outside might not have understood what he was trying to do with his life. He knew he probably looked like a jerk or a kid; but, how do you explain to an outsider what Hannah was. He had been oh so careful to tell Brennan that Hannah hadn't been a consolation prize when in fact that was exactly what she had been. He had been desperate to move on and to protect himself when Brennan had told him that she couldn't be the one he needed. When Brennan has refused to give them a chance he had been devastated and felt that his life was a never ending cycle of rejection and hurt. He had been terrified that he was going to be all alone. In the end, Hannah had only reinforced those feelings in him.

Then one day he had woke up and realized that something had changed in his life. Brennan was actually in love with him. He didn't know when that had happened; but, he was grateful that he had finally noticed and he let his guard down enough to let her back into his heart. He had been terrified to do that and it had taken a lot of strength he didn't know he had to allow their relationship to morph into what it was now. The thing he feared now was, what if Brennan loved him; but, didn't trust him.

Hodgins, sitting next to Booth in the truck, kept looking at Booth. Hodgins had tried to start a conversation several times; but, Booth had ignored every comment or question he asked. The look of intense concentration on Booth's face had actually made Hodgins nervous. He was afraid that Booth was driving on autopilot and was only in the truck physically and not mentally. Praying, Hodgins pleaded with whoever was up there to please watch over Booth and make sure that his mind was on the road at least a little bit. He didn't want to make his son an orphan and his wife a widow.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Finally arriving at Caroline's apartment, Booth parked his SUV on the street across from Caroline's apartment building. Getting out of the truck, Booth fed the meter and then looking both ways to make sure that he wasn't going to be flattened, he walked across the street, Hodgins and Agent Howard following behind him. Stepping up on the curb, Booth noticed Cullen and Agent Sanchez standing next to the main entrance.

Walking over towards his boss, Booth stopped next to Cullen and said, "Are they here yet?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen said, "I don't know. I decided to just wait until you showed up and we'd all go up together. I didn't want to spook Dr. Brennan by showing up at Caroline's door without you."

Nodding his head in appreciation, Booth said, "Thanks. She's been through a lot and in the back of her mind, she has to be worrying that this is some kind of trap."

Pointing towards the main entrance, Cullen said, "Lead the way, Booth. We'll back you up."

Smiling, Booth entered the apartment building and approached the guard desk. Holding up his badge, Booth said, "We are FBI. We're going up to Caroline Julian's apartment. She's expecting us."

Nodding his head, Carl Deacon said, "Yes sir, she called down her a little while ago to let me know you were on the way."

Turning to look at Cullen, Booth then walked around the security desk and over to the elevators. Cullen, turning to Sanchez said, "Sanchez, stay down here and watch over things. You know what to look for."

Frowning, Sanchez said, "Yes sir, I sure do."

Looking back at the front entrance, Cullen walked over to the elevators and got into the car with Hodgins, Howard and Booth. After the car had arrived on the fifth floor, Booth, Hodgins, Agent Howard and Cullen got out and walked down the hallway. Stopping at the entrance to Caroline's apartment, Booth took a deep breath and knocked.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Still interested? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caroline had been drinking her second cup of coffee, when she heart the knock on her door. It was late, she was tired and she wasn't going to bed anytime soon. Smiling, Caroline thought to herself, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Opening the door, Caroline saw the fearful half smile on Booth's face turn into a frown. Irritated, Caroline stepped aside and said, "Get your ass in here and quit acting like some love struck donkey."

Blushing, Booth stepped into the apartment with Cullen, Howard and Hodgins following. Walking past Caroline, Booth was disappointed to see that Caroline was alone.

Caroline, closing the door behind Hodgins, walked around her company and towards the hallway. Stopping at the entrance to the hallway, Caroline pointed down the hallway and said to Booth, "Ok, Romeo, first door on the left."

Realizing what Caroline was trying to tell him, Booth straightened up his slumped shoulders and practically jogged across the room and down the hall. Stopping in front of the door, Booth leaned his head against the door, took a deep breath and then opened it. Stepping into the room, the first thing Booth noticed was Christine lying on the bed and then Brennan standing on the other side of the bed. Max was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room and Booth momentarily took note of that; but, only momentarily.

Taking long strides, Booth walked around the bed and grabbed Brennan into a hug. Holding her tightly against his chest, Booth said, "Oh God, Bones. I so was afraid I'd never see you again."

Feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest, Booth straightened his arms and leaned back to look at Brennan's face. Seeing her tearful smile, Booth put his right hand on the side of her face and kissed her. Sighing, Booth pulled back and looking at her closed eyes, said, "Never do that again."

Nodding her head, Brennan lowered her head and said, "I did it for you Booth. I did it to protect you and your position with the FBI."

Shaking his head, Booth put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest. Holding her tightly as if afraid to let her go, Booth said, "Never again, Bones. I don't give a good God damn about my position with the FBI. Not if it means losing you. Do you hear me, not again."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "No, not again."

Max, a little uncomfortable, stood up and cleared his throat. Not getting any response, Max cleared his throat again and said, "Ok, let's not forget I'm in the room, alright?"

Breaking his hold on Brennan, Booth looked towards Max and frowned. "Get the Hell out, Max."

Holding up his hands, Max said, "Just remember you have company in the other room."

Scowling, Booth said, "Get out or I'll throw you out."

Standing up straight, Max said, "I'm going. I'll be in the next room. Down the hallway. With Caroline. You know down the hall."

Walking across the room, Max walked through the doorway and then closed the door behind him.

Brennan, watching her father leave, looked at Booth to see him staring at her. Stepping away from Booth and towards the bed, Brennan leaned over the bed and picked up Christine handing her to Booth. "You do realize that he thinks you want to have intercourse with me right now."

Holding Christine and giving her soft kisses on her nose and cheeks, Booth said, "I don't give a damn what he thinks, Bones. I want to be with my family for a few minutes without an audience. As soon as we walk out of this room, we aren't going to alone for quite awhile and I want some quiet time with you and Christine before we go out there."

Smiling, Brennan put her left arm around Booth's waist and watched as he hugged and told their baby how much he missed her and loved her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking down the hallway, Max stopped short when he saw Deputy Director Cullen staring at him. Shrugging his shoulders, Max continued out into the living room and over to the couch. Looking at Caroline who was sitting on a chair across from the couch, Max asked, "Hey, think I can get a cup?"

Sipping her cup of coffee, Caroline said, "Help yourself, you know where the kitchen is."

Smiling, Max said, "Thanks."

Walking towards the kitchen, Max said, "Don't worry. I reminded them that we're out here."

Laughing, Hodgins walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking at Caroline, Hodgins said, "Did you know that Booth's been living on sandwiches, milk and beer for the last few weeks? Angela is pissed that he hasn't been eating better than that."

Cullen, feeling a little guilty for letting this whole mess go on for as long as it did, said "Yeah, well he looks like shit. If I had thought for a minute that he was taking this all as badly as this I would've stepped in sooner."

Giving Cullen an incredulous look, Hodgins, "You've got to be kidding me. How the Hell did you think he was going to react when Dr. B left without him? If you hadn't had your head up your ass then maybe you'd have realized what was going on. Flynn didn't want to look for the real killer. It was too convenient to just go after Dr. B. God forbid he listen to anyone at the Jeffersonian or to Marcus Geier. He thinks we're all corrupt and we're all willing to bend the evidence to protect Dr. B. If the evidence didn't point to Dr. B then he wasn't interested in hearing about it. You should never have kept Flynn in charge of the case as long as you did. Hell, my son Michael could run the FBI better than you've been doing."

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "You don't pull your punches do you?"

Frowning, Hodgins leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms. "Why the Hell should I? I don't answer to you."

Smirking, Cullen looked at Hodgins and then Caroline and said, "Thank God for small favors."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan are back together again. What do you think about it? Believable? More to come.

**A little note:** The comments that Max made to Brennan and Booth about the fact that he and the others were down the hallway was a joke. A very dry and a very bad joke apparently. Brennan took it seriously and made her comment to Booth not her father. No one else was supposed to take it seriously. Sorry if I confused you.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading this story. I hope you've been enjoying it.

A little note: The comments that Max made to Brennan and Booth about the fact that he and the others were down the hallway was Max's idea of a joke. A very dry and a very bad joke apparently. Brennan took it seriously and made her comment to Booth not her father. No one else was supposed to take it seriously. Sorry for any misunderstanding. Now moving on:

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth finally realized that they needed to leave the room; so, looking at Brennan, Booth said, "Ok, let's go out there and get this over with."

Giving Booth a sad smile, Brennan said, "Yes, the sooner this is over the sooner we can go home. You have no idea how much I've missed our home Booth. I've missed you, I've missed our friends and I've missed our home."

Biting his lower lip, Booth said, "I know what you mean, Bones. I've been living in a house since you've been gone. That house hasn't been a home since you and Christine left. Never leave me again, Bones. Promise me. I mean it. Promise me on whatever you hold most sacred."

Putting her right hand on Booth's chest, Brennan said, "I promise Booth. I don't believe in God; but, I believe in you. I make my promise to you, Booth. On your life and mine that I will never leave you again."

Moving his right arm from around Brennan's waist, Booth moved his hand to her left hand and held it. Bringing it up to his lips, Booth kissed her hand and said, "That's good enough for me Bones. I love you. I've always loved you."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I love you too Booth. I love you more than you can know."

Lowering their hands, Booth turned and pulled Brennan towards the door. Taking a deep breath, Booth said, "Ok, Bones. This isn't going to be as bad as you think it will be."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing the bedroom door open, Cullen walked around the couch and stood in front of the hallway. Watching Booth and Brennan walk down the hallway, Christine cuddled in Booth's left arm, Cullen felt like an ass. He'd known for a long time that Booth and Brennan were in love with each other and seeing them together, Cullen realized that the phrase "in love with each other" didn't quite cover it. His decision to keep Flynn in charge of Ethan Sawyer's murder investigation was looking more and more like a remake of "A Shot in the Dark". He obviously being Chief Inspector Dreyfus and Flynn being Clouseau. If the whole thing wasn't so tragic he would have laughed his ass off. "Maybe I deserve to be laughed at", Cullen thought. "God knows I've bungled this from the start."

Stepping back as Booth and Brennan got closer, Cullen nodded his head towards Brennan and said, "Dr. Brennan. On behalf of the FBI and the Director, I want you to know that we're sorry for what we've put you through. The Director wanted to make sure that no one could accuse the FBI of playing favorites and had me assign Flynn to the case because he had no history with you or Agent Booth. We didn't monitor the case as closely as we should have and we should have made sure that the investigation was being carried out in a neutral manner. We didn't and we've embarrassed you and your partner. I want to give you my sincerest apology and I hope that you'll forgive me and the Director for what we've put you and your family through. I know it won't change the past; but, I hope it will preserve the future. I hope that once this over, you'll deign to work with us again."

Looking up at Booth and then at Cullen, Brennan said, "Whether I continue to work with you will be up to Booth. If he wants me to quit working for the FBI then I will. I will never jeopardize his career or his life again. If he feels that it would be better for me to do the original work I was hired by the Jeffersonian to do then that is what I will do. I will not allow the FBI or Pelant or anyone else to ever jeopardize my relationship with Booth again."

Startled, Booth looked down at Brennan and said, "Really?"

Smiling, Brennan released Booth's hand and put her arm around his waist. Looking into his surprised face, Brennan said, "Yes, really. I promised Booth. That is part of my promise."

Smiling, Booth blinked his eyes a few times and said, "I won't do that to you Bones. I want you to still work with me. I want to make bad guys afraid of me and I do that best when you're working with me."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked at Cullen and said, "I guess I shall continue to work with the FBI. Do keep in mind though that I will change my mind if the FBI ever tries to come between me and my fiancé again."

Hearing the word fiancé, Hodgins stood up from the couch and hurried over to where Booth and Brennan were standing. "Oh my God. You're getting married? Wait until Angela hears about this. My God, you guys are going to have to elope or Ange will drive you insane. We didn't get the big wedding and she'll probably go insane planning yours."

Smiling, Booth said, "Hold on Hodgins. We're not getting married until next year. We'll talk about it later."

Nodding his head, Hodgins looked back at Max and said, "Well, Max, looks like you're not going to be able to escape the long arm of the law from now on. Your son-in-law is going to be FBI."

Smiling weakly, Max said, "I'm sure I'm going to be the envy of ex-cons every where."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day was a long one. Everyone in the apartment drove over to the Hoover where the Director of the FBI was waiting for them. Meeting in his office, the Director personally apologized to Brennan and Booth and let them know that the warrant for her arrest had been dropped. There would be no charges brought against her for evading arrest and a press conference was scheduled for Noon of that day. He planned to apologize publicly and then explain that the FBI was now searching for Christopher Pelant and once he was caught, he would be charged with the murder of Ethan Sawyer, Ezra Krane and Inger Johannsen.

The Director has asked that Booth and Brennan stand next to him during the conference. He had asked if either of them wished to give a statement to the press and both Booth and Brennan were adamant that they didn't want to speak to the press at all. They didn't want to give a statement or answer questions. The Director reminded them that sooner or later they would have to make a statement of some kind if they wanted the story to die down and the press to leave them alone. Brennan felt it best that she contact her publicist and handle the press through her.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The press had been wild and that surprised no one. After the press conference, Booth and Brennan had gone back into the FBI building and collecting Christine from Nancy, Cullen's secretary, had walked to Booth's office where they stayed for the rest of the day. It had been decided by Booth and Cullen that it would be best for everyone if the FBI had a chance to do what it needed to do to make sure that Brennan was no longer on anyone's wanted list.

Cullen also wanted to send a team over to their house and check to make sure that Pelant hadn't revisited their home. Once that was done, an agent was placed in the house and a schedule was created to make sure that the house was not left unattended until Pelant was caught. Booth's bodyguard would continue. Brennan had refused a bodyguard; but, seeing the look in Booth's eyes, had finally relented. She had told them that she would keep the bodyguard until she had time hire a private one. She didn't feel comfortable using taxpayers money like that.

Oooooooooooooooooo

As the hour of 8 p.m. approached, Booth and Brennan had decided that they had enough and with their daughter, drove home. Arriving home, Booth and Brennan laid a sleeping Christine on to her bed and wearily went to their own bedroom. With barely enough energy to change their clothes to shorts and t-shirts, Booth and Brennan collapsed into bed. Wanting so much more; but, too tired Booth held Brennan as they both fell asleep secure that they were together again and that they would see each other in the morning.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Let me know. Thanks. We're not done yet.

By the way, I don't own "A Shot in the Dark" or any characters in that movie.

Note: Brennan asked Booth to marry her in my story "The Smell of Death".


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks you for giving this story a chance.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan slept the sleep of the exhausted. It had been so long since either of them had a good nights sleep that neither moved during the night once Morpheus claimed them. Luckily for them, Christine also slept well and didn't feel the need of attention until 4:48 the next morning. Awakening, hungry and very much in need of a diaper change, Christine split the air with her loud cries. Brennan, hearing the cries of her baby, awoke to feel the arms of Booth around her. Smiling, Brennan lifted his left arm from around her shoulders and slid across the bed as quietly possible.

Walking into Christine's bedroom, Brennan lifted her red faced daughter from her bed and cooed to her as she took her to the changing table. Whispering her love to Christine, Brennan made short work of the diaper change and then went downstairs with Christine to get a bottle to help relieve Christine's hunger pains. Once she had the bottle ready, Brennan placed the bottle in Christine's mouth so that the wimpering would stop. Hugging her daughter, Brennan carried Christine back upstairs and sat in Christine's bedroom feeding her daughter.

Brennan had just finished feeding her daughter when she heard Booth yelling in their bedroom. Carrying Christine, Brennan walked quickly into her bedroom to find Booth standing next to their bed, panting with a searching look in his face.

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Brennan said, "Booth, what's wrong?"

Not getting a response, Brennan realized that Booth was still asleep. Uncertain as to how he would react if he was touched, Brennan considered yelling out Booth's name when she heard footsteps rapidly coming down the hallway.

Agent Howard, with gun in hand, walked into the bedroom and said, "Is everyone alright?"

Turning and looking at Agent Howard, Brennan said, "Booth is having a nightmare. I think he's still sleeping."

Putting his gun in his holster, Agent Howard nodded his head and said, "Yeah, he does this every night." Looking at Booth, Howard yelled out, "Booth wake up man. Wake up."

Shaking his head and focusing his eyes on Brennan and Howard, Booth said, "What's going on?"

Concerned, Brennan said, "You were having a nightmare."

Frowning, Booth nodded his head, turned around, walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Shrugging his shoulders, Agent Howard said, "If someone strapped a bomb to me, I'd be having nightmares too." Smiling grimly, Howard turned around and left the bedroom leaving a very concerned Brennan standing in the bedroom staring at the bathroom door.

Walking back into Christine's bedroom, Brennan placed her baby on her bed and waited a few minutes until she was sure that Christine was asleep. Once her daughter's eyes were closed, Brennan left the bedroom and walked back to her and Booth's bedroom. Seeing the bathroom door still closed, Brennan sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After waiting for twenty minutes, Brennan stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, slowly turning the doorknob, Brennan opened the door and peered in. Looking around, Brennan found Booth sitting on the floor next to the bathtub. His knees were drawn up and his arms were wrapped around them. Staring at the opposite wall, Booth didn't move when Brennan walked into the room.

Walking over to where Booth was sitting, Brennan sat down next to him and said, "I'm sorry Booth."

Still staring at the wall, Booth said, "You didn't do this Bones. That bastard Pelant did."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "If I had been here, Pelant wouldn't have been able to strap the bomb to you."

Laughing harshly, Booth said, "If you had been here, you'd have been in jail or dead in jail. You couldn't have prevented what Pelant did."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan said, "If I was in jail, Pelant wouldn't have had a reason to put the bomb on you Booth."

Sighing, Booth turned and looked at Brennan. "Yes, he would. He still wanted the evidence we have at the Jeffersonian. Plus, he wants me dead. The bomb was part of some master plan of his. You being here or not being here wouldn't have mattered."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Maybe you're right. Maybe it still would have happened; but, we'll never know because I left you alone. I'm sorry I did that Booth. I should have stayed."

Lowering his head onto his knees, Booth said, "Why didn't you take me with you Bones? Why did you leave me? Is it because of Hannah? You don't trust my judgment?"

Turning and putting her arms around Booth's shoulders, Brennan said, "Booth no. I left you because I didn't want to destroy your career. I know the FBI means a lot to you. I couldn't be the one to take that away from you. If you had gone with me; then, when we came back the FBI would never have taken you back. I just couldn't let that happen."

Raising his head and leaning against the wall, Booth said, "Bones what makes you think my career is more valuable than you are to me? Do you really think I want to live without you? Do you think I would put my job before my family? What kind of man does that make me?"

Leaning her head against Booth's shoulder, Brennan said, "I'm sorry if you think I think that way because I don't. I know your family is important to you. I do. I just know that catching bad guys is very important to you also. I knew that sooner or later, someone would clear me of Ethan's murder and when they did that I wanted to be able to come back and work as your partner again. Please Booth, it's what we do. We catch the bad guys and make them pay for the damage they've done to other's. It's what we do. It's what you do best. This has nothing to do with Maluku or Afghanistan or Hannah. I trust you Booth. I trust you above all others. I trust you with my life and with Christine's life. I knew that you and Jack and Angela and Cam would find a way to bring me back. I trusted them and I trusted you. I'll will always trust you, Booth. I'll trust you until the day I die."

Removing his arms from his knees, Booth lowered his legs and said, "We're sitting on the bathroom floor, Bones. Come on, let's go back to bed."

Standing up, Booth reached down and helped Brennan stand up. As soon as she stood up, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and placed his forehead in the crook of her neck. Sobbing, Booth said, "Don't ever leave me again, Bones. Please don't do that. I don't know if I can live through that again. I love you and I don't want to live without you."

Swallowing hard, Brennan felt her eyes fill with tears and said, "Never Booth. I promise. Never again."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I appreciate all of the reviews I've received. If you'd like to review this story, please do. It would make me very happy.

Thanks for letting me know that you understood Max's joke. I was worried that I had mishandled Max's character as well as Brennan's a couple of chapters ago.

One more chapter to go. I know you're probably saying to yourself how can she wrap up this story and do Pelant in properly. Don't worry it will happen. I'll release the next chapter tomorrow (Saturday). I won't be cruel and make you wait for it. I like you too much to do that.


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you've enjoyed this story. Now, we deal with Pelant. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

He felt so sleepy, so tired. He didn't remember ever feeling this tired before. Opening his eyes, he looked around and nothing seemed to come into focus. Not caring where he was, he fell asleep again.

Ooooooooooo

Someone was shaking his shoulders. It was very irritating. Opening his eyes, he wondered why he was in a car. He didn't recognize the car; so, he knew it wasn't his rental car. Shaking his head, he put his hands up to his head and leaned towards the steering wheel.

Whoever had been shaking his shoulders said, "Finally. It's about time you woke up. I've been awake for an damn hour."

Puzzled, he turned around and looked at who was talking to him. Eyes widening, he asked, "What the Hell are you doing here? We can't be seen together. Are you insane?"

Shaking his head, his companion said, "Wake up, asshole. You need to wake up. I'm not here because I want to be. I'm here because someone must had drugged me and put me here."

Feeling a little nauseous, he turned and tried to open the driver's side door. Thinking it was locked, he hit the unlock switch and tried again. Pushing with all of his might, he couldn't get the door to open. Panting, he moved over to the passengers side and tried again on that side of the car.

Looking at the windows, he noticed that all he could see was darkness. The cobwebs slowly leaving his brain, he noticed that there was a lantern jammed on the dashboard and there appeared to be a light source in the back of the car too.

Turning back to the window, he tried to unroll the window; but, when he did that he saw dirt and rocks start to tumble from the opening crack. Realizing that something was wrong, he quickly reversed the button and made the window rise. Too many rocks got in the way for it to completely close; but, at least the rocks and dirt quit moving into the car.

Turning around, he looked at his companion who was sitting in the back seat with his arms hugging his chest. His companion looked pale. Paler than was natural for his skin color.

Frustrated, he said, "What the Hell is going on?"

His companion, held up an old fashioned tape recorder and said, "Play this. It was lying on the seat next to me when I woke up."

Taking the recorder and moving it to the front seat, he placed it firmly on the seat and hit Play.

Soon a voice appeared on the tape:

"Hello, assholes. First off, you brought this on yourselves. Secondly, I am not a man of mercy so listen to this tape or don't, I don't give a shit. If you listen then you'll understand what's going on. Don't listen and I won't care.

You made a huge mistake going after my family. No one goes after my family and lives to tell the tale. It was bad enough that you tried to frame my daughter for murder; but, the idea that my daughter would be in jail at your mercy was terrifying. She told me you're a genius and you can do anything with computers and electronics. She was afraid that once she was in jail you'd find a way to kill her. I could have protected her in jail up to a point; but, I couldn't risk your being able to get around my protection. You made her have to leave the only person in this world that she truly loves. That was a terrible thing you did to her and a terrible thing you did to her boyfriend.

Then it got worse, you tried to blow him up with a bomb vest. Did you really think you'd never have to answer for that? You tried to kill Booth. Do you know what killing Booth would have done to Tempe? Yeah, I know you don't care. Unfortunately for you, I do. I would do anything for my little girl and that means fixing the unfixable. Again, unfortunately for you, I fix things permanently.

I had to wait until they found the evidence they needed to prove that my baby wasn't a murderer and you were. That's the only reason you lived as long as you did. Tempe is off the hook for Ethan Sawyer's death and now you're the one they're after.

My daughter says you're a genius. I don't know how smart you are; but, hey, I'm willing to give you a chance. I'm giving you the same chance that the Gravedigger gave my baby and Dr. Hodgins.

I've left you a camera, a cell phone with no batteries, some bottled water, a first aid kit, one of Tempe's books and some gum. My baby saved herself and Dr. Hodgins because she's a genius. Let's see what kind of a genius you are.

Oh, there might be one little fly in the ointment, well, maybe more than one; but, this is the big one. My baby had Booth, Cam and her interns looking for her and Dr. Hodgins. No one is looking for you except through the traditional police channels. You don't have a very smart cop and geniuses looking for you to save you from certain death.

Now to tell you what I did. I have a piece of property. I bought it under an assumed name years ago. It doesn't matter where, let's just say it's out in the sticks. I rented some earth moving equipment and bought this car from a scrap yard. I paid cash for it and told them I bought it for parts. All under the counter so there isn't a record of the purchase.

I dug the hole and then came after the both of you. You idiots were so easy. You thought you were so smart; but, I was smarter. Shocking I'm sure. I drove you to my rather remote piece of property, put you into the car, moved the car into the hole and covered it. I did a damn fine job too. I actually had a cement foundation poured a few days ago. I'm building a cabin, a sort of summer home. The foundation for my new cabin is towards the front of the property and you're in the back. I plan to make your grave the center piece of my backyard. I'll be able to go out every morning onto the back porch and look at where you are, satisfied that there is one less evil son a bitch out there. Well, two less evil sons of bitches.

Sorry Flynn, I don't want to forget you. You sold out my baby for thirty pieces of silver and like Judas, you have to pay for that. You betrayed the FBI, you betrayed your fellow agents, you betrayed Booth and the most unforgivable thing, you betrayed my daughter.

Well, that's all I have to say. The clock is running of course. You have about 12 hours and then your air will be gone. Of course the clock started when I buried you.

There are certain people you can't screw with in this world, Pelant. I thought a genius would know that. Not as smart as you thought you were, huh? Well, you know it now and that's what's important.

It's a shame Flynn. You knew about Director Kirby, you knew what I did to him. Why the Hell did you think I wouldn't find out about you and come after you? I seriously considered gutting you and letting Pelant wake up next to you like that idiot producer did in that movie a few years ago. I loved that movie. The producer wakes up in his bed and he moves the covers from himself and he's covered in blood. He sees he isn't hurt and when he looks further he finds his horses' head in bed with him. Hmm. Maybe I should have done that; but, with your head instead, Flynn. Damn, that would have been funny. I wish I'd thought of that earlier. Well, no use crying over spilled milk now.

I'll meet you in Hell."

Stunned, Pelant looked at Flynn and said, "Who the Hell was that? Was that Temperance's father?"

Nodding his head, Flynn said, "Yep. I told you to kill him before we started this whole thing; but, no, you're a genius and you had this master plan."

Taking his gun out of his shoulder holster and pointing it at Pelant, Flynn said, "You get to go to Hell first."

Firing one shot, Flynn shot Pelant between the eyes. Putting his gun down beside him, Flynn folded his arms across his chest and said, "I hate squints."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, done. Satisfied? Not satisfied? Let me know.

I want to thank you for reading my story. I hope it was entertaining.


End file.
